l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shosuro Atesharu
Shosuro Atesharu was a Kabuki actor, air shugenja, duelist and member of the Kolat conspiracy. Gaijin Ancestry His parents were gaijin who joined the Scorpion Clan during their banishment in the Burning Sands and he was born the only child after the clan had returned to Rokugan. He took a Gaijin Name during his gempukku, and donned a mask that would conceal his gaijin features. Masters of Magic Web Supplement, p. 7 Kolat His father told the length of their lineage, descendants of an old family of merchants that had unified within the Burning Sands as the Houses of Dahab. The Dahabies had been connected with the Qolat, and his fathers were members of the Kolat. His father offered his seppuku, alongside with his mother, or he could become part of the conspiracy. Atesharu chose the latter. Actor and Playwright Atesharu was an enigmatic man with hidden talents. He was a member of a famous acting troupe and also a known playright. Due to his complex script, in 1169 he was made the governor of the Painted City for a year by Shosuro Toson, the daimyo at the time. This was considered unusual as Atesharu was not a full-time member of the Shosuro Butei Academy. To Protect the Empire, by Brian Yoon Masters of Court, p. 93 He began to form a special guard with promising students, and formed a bond with his favored student, Shosuro Chihiro. Blade of Guile One night after returning from his duties as governor, he found a gift waiting for him within his chambers, despite nothing should had passed his wards. He found an exquisite blade, the Blade of Guile. Blade of Guile (Celestial flavor) Jade Championship In 1169 Soshi Uidori, the Soshi Daimyo, summoned him alongside Yogo Rieko, Soshi Shuuko, and Soshi Yukimi. After the Emerald Championship was won by Shosuro Jimen the Test of the Jade Champion had been called. Atesharu believed Jimen brought undue attention to Scorpion with his foolish gesture, so taking another post would draw more attention to themselves. Shuuko retorted him, and Atesharu was at odds with Shuuko for it. Both went to the contest, as Rieko and Yukimi did. He was appointed to attend a championship he did not want to win. Matches Atesharu defeated Moshi Sayoko during the Championship in a match of avatars, a less common method of combat between shugenja. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Prophet Atesharu was present for the prophecy made by Kitsune Narako during the contest. He seemed to be unimpressed with her prophcies as he made light of the event. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Jimen's agent Atesharu was an agent of the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen. He worked for him in a certain unofficial capacity. As part of his duties he had made contact with an individual named Kuni Yae, whom Jimen believed was a member of the Lost operating within the Empire. Champions, by Shawn Carman Shiro no Shosuro Atesharu managed the stewardship of Shiro no Shosuro in the absences of his lord, Shosuro Toson. Masters of Court, p. 90 Under Jimen's scrutiny At some point Jimen decided that Atesharu could no longer be completely trusted. In 1170, Bayushi Norachai was recruited by Jimen to place Atesharu under surveillance and determine the purpose of his visit to the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. Assault of the Hidden Temple Atesharu was ordered by Bayushi Paneki to assemble a group to assault the Hidden Temple in 1170. He saw an opportunity to reestructure the stagnated Kolat, and a way to elevate him in a position of power within the conspiracy. Masters of Magic Web Supplement, pp. 7-8 Though Atesharu did not take part in the attack, he did send a group of assassins headed by his student, Shosuro Chihiro. The Kolat headquarter was attacked by Scorpion Clan forces led by Bayushi Tsimaru and Bayushi Muhito. The attack resulted in the death of several Kolat Masters, including Master Cloud, Master Jade and Master Steel. The Oni's Eye was also taken by the Scorpion. War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon Madness? Atesharu had carried the blade of deception for decades, losing his mind many of the time, and when he reclaimed his senses, it was then that the sword on his hip was heaviest. He wandered the world without direction, and eventually in 1198 he stumbled upon The Age of Exploration, Part 4b, by Shawn Carman the lost city of Laramun, where he found a font of continuously running lantern oil. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration He passed this knowledge to Shosuro Rin. Lantern Oil (Gates of Chaos flavor) See also * Shosuro Atesharu/Meta External Links * Shosuro Atesharu (Rise of the Shogun) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures Actor Shosuro Atesharu Category:Kolat Members